The Villain AU that Nobody Asked for
by cfdorky
Summary: But I provided. Who would have thought a chance meeting between a certain Huntsman and street rat could change the course of history?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So this is an idea I got partially because of rewatching volume three and partially from reading Relic of the future.**

 **I actually have a whole plot planned out but I don't know if I want to continue it or not.**

 **Let me know in the reviews you would read a story with this as the base concept.**

 **Oh and just so you know this story was so close tp being called Gem Qrow's Law buuut I decided against it.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **3.2. !**

 **Good Luck Charm**

Mistral was quiet at night. Well, mostly quiet.

The city much like Vale had its normal night time hustle and bustle, however the eastern city held a certain hushed tone that its western counterpart did not. It was as if the entire city was trying to whisper in unison.

Qrow didn't like the silence. It was uncomfortable and distracting. When one lives a life such as his, ears filled to the brim with rowdy drunk hunters and bandits or over enthusiastic students and nieces, they begin to grow accustomed to a noisy background.

So could you really blame the distracted man for not noticing the girl?

He had been walking down some dank alley in the middle of the city, having just gotten back from having a chat with Professor Lionheart. And suddenly he felt a tug on his back pocket.

He whipped around instantly on red alert. His hand fell to Harbinger as he scanned the alley way.

 _Someone snuck up on me…_

That thought unsettled him. He could count the people he knew that could do that on one hand. Two fingers to be precise.

Oddly enough though the alley was completely empty save for some molding crates. Qrow scoffed at his own paranoia.

"All this Salem crap is making me jumpy."

He made to leave. Then he heard crates tumble across pavement.

" _Fuck._ " A small voice exclaimed.

He turned back around searching for the source. He found it easily. The crates lay scattered across the ground, but that wasn't what caught his eye.

What caught his eye was the green haired girl scrabbling up from the pavement. Red eyes met red eyes as the girl looked back at him in absolute horror, though he could see a bit of shame and embarrassment mixed in.

 _A kid?_

Her scared expression shifted to one of determination and she glared holes into him. And as she did, for just a moment, the scene before him changed, back to an empty alleyway. He began to search around again in confusion. But the vision didn't last.

His eyes locked back on the girl who was now on her feet. But now he noticed that the girl held in her hands close to her chest, his wallet.

"Hey."

"Shit." She cursed again.

And then she bolted.

He had to give the girl a little credit, she did almost manage to make it out of the alleyway and across the street. Almost.

However she failed to notice the on coming car barreling towards her. Qrow sighed his hand falling from Harbinger before he _moved_.

The girl was screaming, her arms held before her face as he grabbed her by her collar and hauled her out of harm's way. His wallet lay forgotten in the street.

The girl screamed for what felt like forever before Qrow had finally had enough. He set her down on the ground, which seemed to calm her if only a little, but she was still having her little break down. Qrow rolled his eyes before lifting his hand to her nose.

" _Ach."_ A tiny little voice exclaimed as he thumped her in the nose.

That shut her up.

 _Finally._ He may be accustomed to noise but that was just annoying.

Now he got a good look at the little thief. Twiggy arms and legs, pale face, paper thin body.

"Definitely a bum." He mused to himself out loud.

He looked up at the girl's face to find two angry little red eyes glared up at him. The girl held her nose as if he had socked her in the face and he couldn't help laugh.

"Jeez kid." He cackled clutching his stomach. "You have to be _the worst_ pickpocket I have ever met!" He said before laughing some more.

Once he'd had his laugh he walked over to his wallet that lay in the street, careful not to take his eyes of the girl, lest she try to escape. He picked up the wallet before walking back to her and crouching down.

Her hand dropped from her nose, which didn't look any worse for wear, and she looked ready to take off again.

 _Well we can't have that now._

He had ignored the cautious mistrusting gaze she gave him and grinned cockily and pulled a hundred Lien. Her eyes widened at the money as he waved it back and forth in her face. "This is what ya wanted right?"

The girl stayed quiet. He smirked. "Ya gotta name brat?"

The girls eyes narrowed and her already present frown deepened. But never let it be said that she was one to cow in the face of danger. Or perceived danger. It's not like he was gonna hurt a kid. "Whose asking." She spit back with a snivel, clearly she was still shaken from her near death experience.

His grin widened. "Just a grumpy old man."

The girls eyes stayed sharp and guarded, but her shoulders relaxed slightly.

A breeze passed by and filled the silent air with the sound of a wrapper skittering across the ground.

"Emerald." She mumbled out.

"What was that?" He asked having clearly heard the girls name. He cupped a hand to his ear and suppressed a laugh as Emerald huffed and stomped her foot.

" _Emerald."_ She spoke again, this time clearly and concisely.

"Come on kid speak up." He said shifting his fingers a bit causing another hundred lien to slide from behind the first.

Emerald's eyes widened at the sight for a moment before narrowing again and locking back on him. She shifted uncomfortably, fists balling up and she glanced between him and the card. She clenched her eyes and nearly screamed. " _Emerald_ _Sustrai! My name is,_ _Emerald Sustrai_!"

Emerald yelped and stumbled back a bit as Qrow shifted and grabbed her hand. "Hey Emerald. I'd say it's good to meet ya but really it's a pain." He said as he shook it.

She glared at him as he released her and she nearly left until she noticed the Lien in her hand. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she stared back up at the man as she clutch the three hundred Lien to her chest.

"But I guess all things have to start somewhere. I'm Qrow."

She didn't respond, only stared at him with a strange look. It reminded him of his niece, Ruby.

He clicked his tongue as an idea he didn't really want to entertain popped into his head.

He sighed scratching the back of his head and standing to full height, or rather his full height while hunched. The girl backed away a bit as he did but didn't run. It seemed that she had forgotten she was afraid of him.

"Hey kid I'm feelin' hungry." She tilted her head to the side as he spoke still giving him that dumb look.

"I think I'll go grab a bite at the burger place down the road."

Still the girl just stared.

Qrow shrugged and began to stalk off. He had made it ten feet before sighing. He cocked his head back and called out. "You comin' brat?"

He had to suppress a smile as Emerald let out a yelp and the sound of tiny feet hit the ground. And then she was standing right next to him walking quickly to keep up with.

He looked down at her and grinned. "Good cause you're paying."

The air was filled with a shocked whine and a bounty of happy cackling as the two walked away from the alley.

 **So?**

 **Good? Bad? Worth a story?**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **I would love to continue this little AU so let me know if I should.**

 **(Probably will anyway cause if only just for myself…)**

 **Ciao*\\(^-^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**But I provided.**

 **So yeah I'm sticking with this title.**

 **People said this would be worth a story so I spent a couple days working on tightening up the story and now I think it's ready.**

 **The story is going to be split up into arcs.**

 **Alright. Let's Rock.**

 **3.2. !**

 **The Mistral Arc**

 **Chapter 2**

"Jeez, kid, slow down…You're gonna make yourself sick."

Emerald just barely heard the man as she tucked into the deliciousfood in front of her. She had a feeling she was causing a scene but that hardly mattered. She _needed_ to eat.

"Oi, I'm serious. Don't make me change my mind about paying." Qrow's stern voice cut into her food frenzied mind again, only this time she knew better than to ignore it.

She slowed her pace, actually taking breaths before bites, which seemed to be enough for Qrow. But she didn't stop eating and probably wouldn't have if the man had asked her too.

 _It's soooo goooood…_

Her tummy began to groan in protest as she ate, but she kept eating until every last bit of her food was gone. And once she was done, she puffed out a happy little sigh and leaned back in her seat.

"You eat like my niece," Qrow grunted out with a sly smile. "Actually you have better table manners."

Emerald didn't really know what to say to that so she just didn't answer. She only stared.

Qrow chuckled taking a swig of whatever it was he kept in that flask he had. "I'm assuming you don't have a family or something looking for you."

Emerald's head bowed a little at his words. She had had a family at one point, she could remember them. A man with green hair darker than her own and a woman with lovely bright red eyes, both with skin as dark as hers own and big happy smiles on their faces. She remembered having a little sibling too, they were a snotty little thing that she had forgotten the name and gender of much to her dismay.

"Yeah… I figured as much. Sorry if that brought up any unpleasant memories."

She shrugged. She didn't really remember what they were like, personality-wise anyway. Her dad could cook, her mother liked jokes. He little sibling never stopped crying. Other than that she remembered nothing about who they might have been. And she didn't remember what had happened to them either, she just knew that they were dead….

"What about some friends or something? Ya got a little crew you run around with or something."

"No.." She muttered out. She'd never felt the need to be around others.

 _I can take care of myself._

Qrow quirked a brow. "So you've just been running around this city by yourself? No offense, but I find that hard to believe."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't need anyone to look after me."

Qrow scoffed. "You at least need somebody to keep you from trying rob a guy with a weapon. I mean come on I carry a giant freaking sword on my back, you call that taking care of yourself?"

Emerald bowed her head again. "You weren't supposed to catch me…" She muttered out. She couldn't bring herself to be angry about it. It did get her free food after all.

"I don't think that excuse would hold up, had I been somebody else." Qrow smiled shaking his head. "Ya got lucky this time."

 _This time._ If she were to be honest with herself she would tell herself just how right Qrow was. For a test run of her semblance it had gone unbelievably well for her. She had known that it would be dangerous to try and steal from someone with a weapon, but she had hoped the danger would help her focus on keeping herself hidden. And she was right. The fear of what could happen if she were caught had helped her keep her illusion up. If she hadn't bumped those crates she would have been home free.

 _But I did._

"Hey. How about I get us some dessert?" Qrow asked, tapping her empty plate with a fork. She perked up at the idea of more food, but then her stomach reminded her just how full she was.

She very reluctantly refused the food. It took a lot of self control, but she knew from experience that overeating led to throwing up.

"Guess you're pretty full then. Not many a kid are willing to duck out on dessert."

She gave an exasperated sigh but didn't disagree.

Footsteps sounded from behind her. She quickly scrambled further into their little booth as a server came by. She watched warily as the suspiciously chatty woman gave Qrow the bill before sashaying off. Not walking, _sashaying_. And it was only made worse by the fact that Qrow was watching her go.

Qrow turned around with a cheeky grin. She raised an accusatory brow at the man.

"What?"

Emerald shook her head, wiping the weirdness from her brain. When she stopped, her eyes fell on the blade next to their booth.

It was huge. Bigger than herself even. It seemed to glow even in the low light of the restaurant. Emerald eye had been drawn to it even as she had tried to rob it's owner.

"Why do you have a sword."

Qrow's head quirked to the side and a smile fell across his face. The smile quickly turned into a grin as he hefted the gigantic hunk of metal onto the table, making the plates and silverware clatter. He startled her a bit when he did this, but her fear was soon replaced with awe and Emerald had to resist the urge to reach out and touch the incredibly sharp looking blade.

"I'm a huntsmen." Qrow said his smile now a cocky grin that dripped with pride.

"A- a huntsman?!" Emerald stuttered out eyes wide. "From Haven Academy?!"

Emerald had known of the huntsmen and huntresses, of course. You didn't live in Remnant and _not_ know of the Creatures of Grimm, or more importantly the insanely powerful monster hunters who combated them. And it was practically impossible to go anywhere in the city of Mistral without the spralling towers of Haven Academy constantly over the horizon.

Still, she had never actually met a huntsman or huntress before.

"Not Haven, Beacon. I'm from Vale. I'm just here on an assignment." Qrow said idly running his fingers across the runes engraved on his sword.

"I was actually about to head home when you uh..." Qrow smirked. "Introduced yourself."

Emerald blinked, leaning back as she realized just how incredibly lucky she had been. She tried to steal from a huntsman. A man trained to slay monsters, a man that could have easily cut her into ribbons. The thought should have terrified her, but the grinning man in front of her clearly didn't want to hurt her, else he wouldn't have saved her.

 _He saved my life._

She couldn't fear him.

"So you've fought Grimm?"

"Oh tons. Beowolves, Ursa, Griffons, it's all just part of the job." Qrow glowed. He had stopped slouching and his demeanor had changed too. Before he had been nonchalant, unenthusiastic. But talk of his work seemed to bring a spark to the man.

"You ever seen a Grimm, kid?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Good. They may just be angry animals to me, but people with no training would be hard pressed to run into a Beowolf and live to talk about it."

She nodded her head. Qrow gave her another grin before standing up.

"Alright. I'd say it's time we left. Unless you're still hungry." He mused grabbing his sword.

She shook her head and was quick to scramble after him. They made their way to the front of the restaurant and Emerald pouted when Qrow teased her about paying.

And then they were outside under Mistrals chilling night sky. Emerald rubbed at her shoulders, the restaurant had been so warm, she didn't want to return to the cold.

"You're cold…"

Emerald shrugged off his concern. "I'm fine."

Qrow gave her an unhappy look and let out a long sigh. His hand ran through his hair and down to his face covering his eyes. Then he peeked out a her through his hand.

"Uh…. Kid, I know I said before that I was gonna head home. But if you need a place to stay or something…"

Emeralds eyes widened.

"I could get you a hotel or something."

Emerald let out a sigh relief and disappointment. He had already done so much. She didn't want him wasting anymore on her.

 _I tried to steal from him… I don't deserve his kindness._

Emerald took a few steps back shaking her head as she did. "I'll be fine."

"You sure, kid? It wouldn't be any trouble. Wouldn't take long either I know a pla-."

"No." She said firmly. She would be fine. She had never needed anybody else's help before and that wouldn't change just because she had one decent meal.

"I'll be fine." She repeated stuffing her hands into her tattered pockets eyes locked on the ground.

Qrow didn't push after anymore. But he did take a couple steps forward.

"Here."

Emerald flinched away as something soft grazed her cheek. She looked up to find a deep red pristine looking cape in her face. His cape.

She looked up over the cloth at Qrow.

"Come on, kid, take it."

"But it's yours.."

"You weren't thinking that when ya tried to rob me. Or when I gave you that money afterwards." Qrow smirked.

"That was different." Or at least she wanted to believe it was.

"Yeah, whatever, take the cape, kid. I can't force you to stay in a hotel, but I can't just leave you out here to freeze."

She did as she was told and took the warm cape into her hands.

She tried to fasten it around her shoulders like Qrow did but she couldn't get pins to stay in place.

"Here let me get it." Qrow said stooping down onto his knee and fastening the cape.

"There. Now you won't be so cold." He said stepping back. He stood back inspecting his work and grinned. "It suits you. Though on you it looks more like a cloak than a cape."

Qrow let out a laugh. "Actually you kinda remind me of… ah never mind."

Emerald didn't care what it looked like. She pulled the sides around herself. "Thank you." She mumbled out.

"You're welcome, Emerald"

A soft tone sounded from Qrow's pocket and the man cringed as he looked at the scroll he pulled from it.

He looked back to her and gave her a sad smile. "Looks like this is where we part ways, brat. Duty calls and all." He said waving his scroll around.

Emerald's shoulders drooped. He was leaving. Going all the way to Vale. She wasn't ever going to see him again.

Qrow gave her a sad laugh."Yeah, I know. I was just starting to like you too." Qrow said. A hand found its way to her head and she had to swat at it as it ruffled her messy hair.

Qrow laughed again. "Stay safe brat." He said somberly walking past her and heading down the road. He stopped just before he made it to the nearest street corner and turned around.

"Oh and by the way, if you run into anyone else walking around with a weapon, try not to rob them. Yeah?"

Emerald couldn't help the small smile that formed.

"I won't."

 **And done.**

 **So yeah that's chapter 2. Chapter 3 should be posted soon. I was going to combine 2 and 3 but I don't want the chapters to be so long.**

 **Any way would love to have some feedback or just to hear your thoughts.**

 **Ciao*\\(^-^)/**


	3. Missions and Meetings

**But I provided.**

 **Hey. No I'm not dead. Yes I'm still writing this. I don't write very often… maybe I should.**

… **new chapter… yeeeeeep. Sorry it took so long. Honestly I really enjoy writing I just need to force myself to do it more.**

 **Welp enough of that.**

 **Let's Rock!**

 **3.2. !**

Qrow sighed from the rooftops as he watched Emerald go off on her own.

He really did like the little brat. She had managed to hang on to that charming aura that all children seemed to have despite being homeless. It made him sad to think she may lose that charm by the time they would ever meet again. It would eventually be broken by the struggle to survive in a city like Mistral.

 _Stay safe…_ Jeez, had he gone and gotten attached to the kid in less than a couple of hours? He shook his head and sighed again.

 _Jeez when did I turn into such a softy._

An image of two bright smiles flashed in his head.

 _Oh, right._

" _Qrow."_

A calm voice tinged with a hint of impatience sounded from his scroll. He rolled his eyes holding the screen back up to his face.

"I'm here, Oz. Whats up? I thought we were gonna talk when I made it back to Vale."

"Yes I know. That's exactly why I am calling actually." His long time friend and former teacher Professor Ozpin said across line. The silver haired man held his ever stoic demeanor that demanded respect even over scroll. "Have you left Mistral yet?"

Qrow raised a brow at the question, Ozpin had never really been a stickler for time, lest urgent situations were to arise, it seemed strange that he would be worried about it now. " No, I haven't. Sorry, I would've been on my way by now, but I ran into a uh… _little_ issue." He chuckled to himself.

Ozpin's calm demeanor change shifted if only a faction to show, relief?

"No, no don't apologize, in truth I was calling to ask you if you would be willing to… prolong your stay in Mistral."

"Really? What for? I thought everything in Mistral was settled with that last check in with Lionheart."

"Everything was settled. Key word was." Ozpin said cryptically.

Qrow furrowed his brow. Ozpin didn't talk in riddles unless he was stressed. "What happened Oz?"

"Nothing happened per say, Qrow. Not here at least. I simply received word from an ear I have snooping around in Mistral. Its seems the young lady who left us a few months ago has resurfaced."

His eyes widened.

"Spring…"

"Indeed."

Qrow's growing scowl only got larger.

"Look Oz, that's great and all, what do you want me to do about that? Chase her down? She made it pretty clear what would happen if I- we didn't give her some space…"

"Yes she did, I am well aware my friend and if the circumstances were any different and I actually had faith that she would be able to keep herself safe, I would be more than content to let her have room to breath. However it seems my lack of faith is well founded."

"Please Oz spare me anymore foreplay. Where could she possibly be that has you so worked up?"

Ozpin let out a short sigh. "With your sister I'm afraid."

Qrow nearly dropped his scroll off the roof top. Spring was with Raven… His mouth opened and closed as he let a string of incomprehensible words. He had to take a moment to calm his heart before speaking.

"That's…. Really bad.."

"It is." Ozpin said taking a long swig of his coffee. "I'm sure you can understand why I'm not too keen on 'giving her space'."

"Yeah I don't think that would end well." Qrow admitted scratching the back of his head.

"Neither do I. Listen Qrow, I know you were looking forward to being home again, but I must insist that you stay in Mistral at least a few more months. Just to insure the safety of Spring."

Qrow let out a weighted sigh. He mentally cringed at the thought of the verbal smack down a certain blonde was going to give him when she found out he wouldn't be home for a while. And the unbearably cute, but unforgiving puppy dog eyes that were also in his near future. However, he knew what he had to do.

"Alright Oz, I'll stay."

Ozpin allowed a resigned grin to cross his face."Thank you Qro-,"

" _But,"_ Qrow interrupted. "As flattering as it is that you think I will be enough to handle Spring _and_ my psycho sister, I know for a fact that I won't be. I'm gonna need at least a little bit of backup."

Ozpingave a thoughtful hum. "I agree. Sadly there are very few hunters who know of the maidens to begin with… and the number of hunters I actually _trust_ with that information is even smaller." Ozpin shook his head searching for a solution to their current dilemma. "I would ask Glynda, she is too busy here at Beacon as it stands. Perhaps we should pay another visit Lionheart. He may know of a few hunters we can trust."

"Alright. I'll find a place to crash for the night and head there in the morning."

"Very good. I'm sure Lionheart can provide you with somewhere to stay tomorrow."

Qrow nodded and stood. "Alright Oz. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Sleep well, Qrow. You will need your rest."

Qrow rolled his eyes. " Yeah, yeah."

With that he ended the call. He let out bitter curse. He really had been looking forward to getting back to Vale. He would never admit it, but he had been excited to see his nieces, Ruby and Yang. They were probably driving their dad insane asking him when Uncle Qrow would be home.

"I wonder how Tai is doing…" He thought out loud about his old teammate. The man had been going through a rough couple of years, but he had been doing well enough that Qrow felt it was safe to leave him alone with the kids."Speaking of, I guess I'd better go ahead and call them."

He shook his head with a groan as he hit the call button on Taiyang's contact.

He had a feeling he was about to have a very _long_ very _loud conversation._

"That will be ten Lien, young lady." Said the cashier. She was an elderly woman with disturbing yellow snake eyes.

Emerald hesitantly handed the woman a hundred Lien. The woman blanched at the large amount and gave her a curious look. Emerald shifted nervously under her gaze.

 _Stop looking at me like that… I already feel bad._

Emerald knew it was stupid. She felt bad spending the money so soon, and on something so trivial. But it was her money…

She gave the cake slice that she had asked for another guilt ridden look, but couldn't bring herself to stop the transaction.

 _290 is still a lot…_ She reasoned in her head. _Its only ten lien_ _It's like I didn't spend any._

The irony of her miss spending the money wasn't completely lost on her.

A plastic bag was placed on the counter in front of her. "Well here you go young lady. You have a good ressst of your day." Snake eyes said. Emerald nodded and walk out of the hole in the wall bakery the bell on the door ringing as she did. As bad as she felt she couldn't help the smile that fell on her face as she she carried away her cake.

She walked idly along the sloping street looking for a place to eat her treat in peace. The red cape around her shoulders flowed behind her as she did. A few people gave her funny looks, but she paid them no mind. She just let herself fall into a sort of auto pilot, letting her legs carry her through the streets she knew too well.

The loud hustle and bustle of Mistral graced her ears. The familiar sound of airships flying high above. Hundreds of merchants and clerks trying to sell their various wares. People from different places and walks of life all trudging up and down the mountainside going about their business.

For Emerald the noise was welcomed. As cruddy as her life in Mistral was, she couldn't bring herself to hate the city. It was loud and dirty. and dangerous, but it was still home.

She stopped in a tiny nondescript alleyway. It was a perfect little hovel to eat her food.

She found her way next to a dumpster, ignoring the putrid smell, ready to dig into her food. She placed her bag on top of a trash can next to the dumpster and pulled the boxed up treasure from inside. The old lady from the bakery had slipped a fork and a couple of napkins into the bag.

She swatted a couple curious flies away from the white box before popping the top open. Her mouth began to water at the sight.

Some would call her foolish for wasting her precious money on a piece of cake. In fact if she herself had seen another girl do the same she would have throttled her. But after taking a bite of the chocolate treat, Emerald could practically feel her ability to care melt away.

 _So sweet!_ Emerald had eaten cake before, but she didn't remember it tasting so _good._ The fact that it was chocolate made it even better.

She let out a satisfied hum at the taste. It was heavenly.

She idly wondered if she should have taken Qrow up on his offer and gotten dessert.

Her peaceful meal didn't last long. She was only a couple of bites in when a wild eyed boy came barreling into the alleyway.

She let out a yelp and dropped her fork as the frantic boy shoved past her, bumping into her trash can table, before scrambling into the nearby dumpster..

She stared at the dumpster in confusion and shock but didn't get the chance to ask any questions as a shadow loomed over her.

She turned to find a tall white haired man towering over her. He wore a red tank top, which left his lean, but intimidating scarred muscles exposed. His long legs were covered by deep brown pants. But strangely enough, what drew her eye were his feet. He was barefoot, which in itself wouldn't have been so strange, if his feet weren't... _mechanical_? Everything, down to the man's toes was completely robotic.

A grunt drew her attention to the mans face, and she let out a string of mental curses at the look he was giving her. His eyes scared her. His eyes were, terrifying. They were pools of liquid metal that seemed to glow even in the dim alley light. They dug into her like scalpels and she quickly focused on the lively city behind the man, lest the stare overwhelm her.

The man stepped further into the alley, and Emerald can feel her heart jump into her throat. It almost flew from her mouth when she heard his voice.

"Did you see a boy run through here, bum?" It sounded like a bear that had gargled acid. She would have compared its roughness to Qrow's, but it had a… dark undertone to it that Qrow's did not.

Emerald swallowed hard in fear. A tiny little voice in the back of her head squaked indignantly at being called a bum. But even that bold voice wavered under the white haired man's gaze and refused to speak the thoughts out loud.

Still despite her fear she found herself fighting the urge to glance at the trash beside herself. Emerald was a lot of things, but she wasn't a snitch. And above that she knew from her own personal experience, that if someone was running from someone else, they were probably running for a damn good reason. She wasn't about to rat on someone who might be in danger. She sucked in a silent breath and steeled herself.

"N-No." She stuttered out, and immediately cursed herself for the shake in her voice. She wasn't a terrible liar, but she was sure stuttering wouldn't help her case. Hopefully the man would write it of as her being afraid of him, which she definitely was.

Her hopes were dashed, however, when the silver eyed man took a step forward, directly into her personal space. He crouched down to her level, and she nearly puked at the stench of his breath. It practically screamed alcoholic. She suddenly had a pretty good idea why the boy from before had been running. She didn't like the idea.

She put on her straightest face and forced herself to look directly into the man's shining eyes.

"I haven't seen anyone."

"Really?" The man breathed out his horrid breath filling her nostrils. She gagged.

He stared at her waiting for her to speak again, but she didn't repeat herself.

The white haired man let out a snort before standing and making to leave. Emerald heaved a breath of relief.

 _*CLANG*_

Emerald froze. She watched in terror as the scary white haired man turned around with absolute fury in his eyes.

"What the hell was that."

The man stomped towards her and she quickly stumbled backward. She let out a whimper tripping over her own cape and falling on her butt.

"I-I..Uh…." She uttered as tried to remember how to make words happen.

The man's hand shot past her face at an alarming speed, and for a moment she thought she was dead. When man ripped the lid from the trash can she had been eating on and not her head she almost cried. The tiny bold voice from before sighed in relief as it seemed her cake had remained undisturbed despite being lifted with the lid. She yelped as the man seethed at the empty can slamming the lid back on, her cake still safe somehow. But the man wasn't done. With a growl of anger he kicked the can several feet away. The metal can crashed and clattered against the alley walls.

 _My cake, you fuck!_ Emeralds bold voice yelled in her head. It quickly shut up, however, and Emerald whimpered as white haired man grabbed her wrist.

"The fuck was that noise brat? Were you lying?" She said. He was in her face again, but oddly enough she couldn't find it in herself to care about his breath. She just stared at him in fear as his grip on her arm tightened. The thought of using her semblance crossed her mind, but the man already had hold of her wrist. He wouldn't fall for her half baked mind games.

"I-I…. I wasn't lying! I swear!"

Her mind was in full panic mode. She regretted not turning heel and taking off when that boy showed up. First rule of the street: If someone is running _don't_ ask questions and _don't_ stick around long enough to find out why, just _fucking run._ "I- It must have been a rat or something."

His silver eyes continued to dig into her and her mind continued to go through all the terrible things that the man might do to her. Nevermind the fact that it was day time and someone would definitely hear her getting murdered. She had a feeling this man wouldn't care about getting caught.

Emerald yelped as the man practically tossed her away with a huff. She stumbled into the dumpster behind her, but kept her eyes locked on the angry man who left the alley as swiftly as he appeared.

She stood there a moment in shock and relief before coming out of her panic and sucking in a deep ragged breath. Her mind focused on her breathing, but ironically she didn't understand that she was hyperventilating until she was already a crying mess. She curled up against the dumpster broken sobs racking her body.

She didn't know why she was crying… she had certainly gone through worse and been unphased. Maybe it the man was just that scary.

Or maybe she had somehow forgotten how dangerous Mistral was in a single night.

"Hey…"

 _I'm such an idiot. Should have ran._

"Uh.. Hey."

 _Should have used my semblance when I had the chance. He looked like he could kill me._

" _Hey._ " A frantic broke through her misery and her eyes opened to the sight of an worried looking boy.

Part of her mind was still shaken from the scary man from before. Another part however, the part that had probably kept her alive for so long went into overdrive.

Her hands shot out faster than she thought they could move and she scrambled to her feet in record time. The boy squawked in confusion as he was pushed so hard he fell on his backside.

"Ah! H-hey, wait."

 _Hell no_.

She caught brief look at the boys metallic eyes before activating her semblance. She winced as the negative effects of her semblance pounced on her and she suddenly had a very bad headache.

But she didn't let up. She made sure to focus.

The boy she had pushed was on his feet now looking where she had once been with wide eyes.

"The hell? Where'd she go…"

Emerald began to make her escape, keeping her eyes on her target as she backed away slowly. She did her best not to make any sound as she did.

*CRUNCH*

The boy seemed to hear the noise before she did and his eyes were suddenly right on her, despite her knowing he couldn't see her.

She looked down. She had back onto a soda can.

 _...I really need to work on my escapes._

"I know you're still there."

 _Oh shit._

"My dad warned me about Semblances that mess with people's minds. Pro tip, that headache you're feeling right now is felt by your target when you don't practice."

Emeralds eyes widened, but she didn't let her illusion drop.

 _He's bluffing, I can still run._

"I can also hear you breathing…"

 _Oh_ … _damn._

She turned tail ready to take off and dropped her illusion.

She made it fives steps until another hand clamped onto her wrist and held her in place.

She looked back at the grey hair boy and down at her trapped wrist. She grunted a bit trying to wrench her hand away, but she stopped when he held up his hand and spoke.

"Wait a second. I'm not gonna like stab you or anything. I- I just wanted to say thank you… A- And sorry."

His voice sounded about as scared a she felt.

She looked him in the eyes trying to catch a hint of a lie in his eyes. When she didn't find anything she relax a little. Only a little though.

"I- I didn't mean for you to get involved. I just… I needed to get away." The boy apologized his voice sounding pitiful as he did. His eyes had shifted to the ground in shame.

Whatever fear she had of the boy vanished. She realized that it was pretty foolish to trust this boy so easily. But her free hand shakily reached out regardless and gripped the one holding her wrist.

"Why was he chasing you."

The boy smirked before reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a brown wallet.

Emerald almost laughed. Instead she gave the boy a small smile and a nod.

"Its okay. I get it."

The boy gave her an interesting look one that somehow mixed together disbelief and relief, as if he didn't expect to be forgiven. Or for her to relate.

Emerald continued.

"I'm sorry I pushed you and used my Semblance on you. I was just scared."

The look was replaced with a sad smile.

"Yeah my dad is scary like that…"

Emerald gawked. " _That_ wasyour dad!?"

The boy looked away and gave her a small nod. It felt strange for him to act so meak, given the fact that he was taller than her.

Emerald gave a sad hum. Her suspicions as to why he was running had been all, but confirmed. "He isn't very nice is he…" It wasn't a question.

"No." The response was immediate and the anger behind the statement told her all she needed to know.

She squeezed his hand to get his attention. "My names Emerald." She said changing the subject.

His face brightened at that. He let go of her hand and took a small step back before sticking out his hand again.

"I'm Mercury. I- It's nice to meet you."

She took his hand a shook it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too."

 **Thank You for Reading!**

 **Sorry it took like… half a year to update this.**

 **Don't be afraid to yell at me in the reviews.**

 **Ciao!\\(^-^)/**


End file.
